robot_restoration_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
Crash Landing
++ Kaon ++ Blast Off's world just changed. The Autobot shuttleformer went up into space- against current law. But what kind of law requires a space shuttle NOT be allowed to do the thing he was built for? Blast Off's more rebellious side came through, and he journeyed to the stars to obtain more of the rare and valuable Element Zero- for bargaining purposes later, he hoped. His luck ran out, however, and he was intercepted by bounty hunters- and then an Autobot Orbital Patrol who tried to arrest him. The end result was one dead bounty hunter, dead police officers, and a former Combaticon who is now on the run from Autobot law- and in VERY poor shape. Right now, he leans against a post, looking around the shadowy outskirts of Kaon- where he just crashed. The reentry and crash landing was extremely hard on his already damaged form, and he's in desperate need of a medic- and some help. Problem is- Blast Off has never been someone who wants to admit he *needs* it. But he may have to swallow that immense pride of his... if he /can/. As Blast Off leans there he would no doubt get the feeling of being watched. Not only from the local scavengers but one pair in particular who caught site of the mechs re-entry though originally thinking it was a meteor. For a moment Sixshot studies the mech before sending the others running by firing into the air saying, "Get lost, he's not dead.... yet." No doubt BO would recognize Sixer as one that abandoned his post from Sentinel's group, disappearing from sight around Kaon for some time. What the mech has been up isn't obvious, though he keeps one of his sonic blasters in his holster as he examines the injured shuttleformer. Blast Off glances up at the sound of Sixshot's gunfire, catching sight of shadowy forms skittering around the edges of his vision like ghosts. Soon only one presence remains, and the shuttleformer turns to look up at some shape there in the darkness. He stiffens and grips his ionic blaster all the more tightly, though he doesn't lift it... yet. His violet optics flicker, betraying the damage of the systems inside.... but that's not the only thing wrong. No, Blast Off's brown and purple metal is streaked with purple energon leaking from all kinds of breaks and cuts, and scorched black with burns and laser blasts. One arm doesn't look like it's set properly anymore, and his heat shields are a mess- ceramic tiles litter the ground all around him. His optics narrow and he rasps, voice sounding somewhat glitchy, "What *zkt* do /you/ want?" "Hmm, who did a number on you, Autobot?", is all Sixshot says as he steps closer twirling the single hypersonic concussion blaster in his hand. He finally returns it to his holster as he takes further note of the damage saying, "That all depends on how you answer a few questions. But I'll be a moment." As he says this he activates his radio. Blast Off watches Sixshot warily, but as he keeps his weapon lowered for now, so does the shuttle. His charred form sways unsteadily a moment before he leans a little more heavily on the post for support and steadies himself. There's a rattling in his ventilation systems as he lets out what sounds a bit like a *huff*. Optics turn skyward as he replies, "....The powers that be." His gaze returns to the mech before him and he adds, "I...*zkt* did something I shouldn't have." Another wheeze of his ventilations systems, and he adds with a slight growl, "...And I'd do *crk* it again." Sixshot glances up to the sky for a moment before turning his attention to the mech nodding, "The powers the be, well doubt it was Primus. So only the Senate enforcing some of their more insane rules has to be the reason." Crossing his arms he thinks for a minute as he says, "Sit down for a moment, don't wear yourself out." Blast Off keeps watching the other mech, though there is an ever-so-slight relaxation as Sixshot mentions the thing about "insane rules". The shuttleformer lets out another small huff, "Indeed." He slowly shakes his head, lifting an arm slightly as if waving Sixshot off, "NO, I am... fine." Blast Off IS prone to denial sometimes. After a time, the shuttleformer adds, "Yes. The Senate, in their great /wisdom/," (he sounds sarcastic here), "...seems to *zkt* believe a space shuttle should not GO to...*crk* space. The place I was *built* for." Sixshot's optics narrow as the other mech seems to want him to leave. Taking a few steps forward he says, "Actually it looks like your about to fall apart any moment. And I doubt you dragged yourself all the way here to be picked clean by the scavengers or hauled away by Kaon security patrol." The multi-changer looks around as he says this last part. Infact right now he's not taking any form of no as a answer as he says, "If your here to throw your life away then just say it and I'll make it quick. Otherwise heres the second option, especially if you want to get back at the Senate or anyone thats done you wrong. Though no doubt he'll demand pay over and over, I can take you to someone that can patch you up. But you better be ready for what you may see." Blast Off stiffens again as the big mech steps closer. He's never liked people getting into his "personal space".... and that goes double when he's as injured and alone as he is right now. His trigger finger twitches at Sixshot's first "offer", but then listens quietly to the rest of the mech's options. Not that he has much choice right now, anyway. Blast Off's gaze falls to Sixshot's Decepticon badge and his otics narrow slightly. He's been an Autobot *assassin*- /killing/ Decepticons for the Senate. What if they know that? Would they forgive that, given that he was coerced into it (though how would they know?) or would they simply execute him on the spot? The Con's "offer" doesn't sound appealing, but then again, possibly meeting his end here in a scrapheap, unable to really fight back or take revenge against the Senate, doesn't sound appealing either. "I DO want revenge. But" He pauses, "...What kind of... "payment" are we talking about?" He looks back up into Sixshot's optics and adds, "I've seen a... lot already." He's Primal Vangaurd... he's no stranger to combat. "I fought that orbital patrol... I have no intention of dying. Not here, not *zkkkt* ANYWHERE." "Honestly knowing Knock Out, anything you have to offer, unless someone else gives the order," Sixshot replies. Though he does frown at his radio muttering to himself, "Selfish idiot." This remark isn't aimed at Blast Off as he locks optics with him, "Honestly prefer if the big guy was listening right now. But right now its probably best we move before any patrols come along. Unless you truly can't trust me." He extends a hand, his weapons holstered. Blast Off thinks that name sounds vaguely familiar, but isn't sure... of course, he isn't one to really pay attention to others if he doesn't *have* to. The shuttle stares back and a wing elevon twitches nervously as Sixshot extends a hand. Blast Off just looks at the hand for a moment. He *isn't* one to trust anyone, really.... but even that elevon twitch sounded creaky and... wrong. He's just not in shape to argue, like to admit it...or not. There's a small flicker in his optics before he lifts a hand in return, frame tense and answering quietly, "....Very well." "Right oh and I'll have to be taking your weapon, no arguments.", Sixshot adds as he grabs hold of the ionic blaster, "To be honest it may take a bit to get you on his operating table. But I have no doubt there is someone down there that will want to see you." For now he leads Blast Off to anothe part of the city. Blast Off WOULD argue VERY MUCH... but Sixshot grabs it before the injured shuttleformer can react in time. Now there is a surprisingly loud HUFFFFF of protest. The sniper feels... *naked* without his weapon, and extremely vulnerable... and rightfully so. "Give that back!!" He protests, but Sixshot's already leading him away... and all the shuttle can do is limp along behind and hope to *Primus* this somehow works out in the end. He's a Primal Vanguard... a Combaticon. Right now, that pride is the only thing he can hold onto... and so that's exactly what he does as Sixshot leads him... wherever fate may bring him. He WILL survive this, he HAS to.